


Petrichor

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Dancing in the Rain, F/M, Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, Rain, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 02:59:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15039209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Petrichor

“It’s miles out still,” he insisted.

You resisted his pull toward the front yard, afraid that the storm might be too close for comfort, but Spencer was sure it was still a ways off. And if anyone was right about that, it was him. 

“As long as you’re sure,” you replied.

His fingers slipped comfortably in between yours as you walked out the front door. Under his arm, he carried a blanket, green and blue and plaid and despite its appearance super soft. When he placed it on the grass, you caught the scent of freshly cut grass. The neighbors had cut their lawn this morning. You on the hand had decided to wait a couple days; it was way too hot for that. 

As Spencer gathered you to him, you saw a crack of lightning off in the distance. “So…” you started, leaning your head back into his chest, “How do you tell how far off a lightning storm is?”

His fingers slid under the hem of your shirt, bringing goosebumps to your skin. “When you see a flash of lightning, you count the number of seconds until you hear thunder.” He paused to give the storm time to give you an example. 

After the lightning cracked the sky in half, you counted - using the Mississippi method of course. One-Mississippi, Two-Mississippi, Three-Mississippi. It got to 12 before the thunder rolled through you both. “For every five seconds, the storm is one mile away, so this one is slightly more than two miles out from us.”

“You don’t have the exact number?” You teased.

“2.4 miles.”

You could feel his smile against your hair. He was cute when he knew things - so he was always cute. For a few moments, you sat in silence with Spencer taking in the scent of the jasmine shampoo you’d been using as of late, and you inhaling the sweet smell of an oncoming storm. “I love that smell.”

“Incoming rain? There’s scientific proof of that you know.”

Spencer tilted you back and pressed a kiss to your temple. “It’s the ozone layer.”

“Well it smells nice. It’s comforting.” It was like a good massage or a long, warm bath.

As the minutes passed, you noticed the storm getting slightly closer. It would be so easy to fall asleep here. “You’re so beautiful,” he whispered in your ear.

The admission made you blush. “That was out of nowhere. What brought that on?” You brushed your lips lightly against his. With both of your jobs running you ragged, it was so rare to have days like this. Maybe he was just caught up in that. It was like the beginning of your relationship, but with the depth of years behind it. 

“It wasn’t out of nowhere,” he said. “When you’re completely relaxed, you close your eyes and smile. It’s the same kind of smile you make when you’re dreaming those early morning dreams. When the lightning cracked, it lit up your face and I noticed that smile. That’s why I said it.”

“You’re adorable,” you replied. Turning toward him, you snaked your hands into his hair and brought his face toward yours. Before you could get neck deep in kisses, you felt a drop of liquid in your hair. “Storm’s coming. We should get inside.”

Spencer stood up and grabbed your hand, dipping back down quickly to pick the dew-stained blanket off the ground. “Shit,” he laughed. The rain was coming down in sheets right ahead of you and it was heading toward the house. “Have to get inside before we get pelted.”

“What if I want to dance in the rain?” You asked with a laugh. 

With a smile, Spencer turned toward the house and put the blanket inside before grabbing your hands and spinning you around. “Just gives me an excuse to warm you up later.” He rarely winked, but when he did it made you giggly.

“Exactly.”

It only took another minute or so for the rain to start pouring down in sheets. As it hit the ground, that familiar smell came through - the trees and leaves and dirt - all somehow clean. “That’s petrichor. The smell you’re smelling. It smells different to people depending on where they live. Here, you smell the trees and the grass. In the city, they smell the asphalt and concrete. Sometimes it’s pleasant, sometimes not so much.”

“Then I’m glad we live in an area where it smells nice,” you laughed, blowing water away from you as the drips fell down your cheeks. “One more dance and then we go inside?”

He took your breath away with another kiss before spinning you around and back into his arms. Despite the chill of the rain, his embrace was warm. “Maybe two?” He asked.

“Maybe two.”


End file.
